Optical Illusion
by ZodIaCCaT
Summary: What you don't know wont hurt you, and what you can't see can kill you.
1. Chapter 1

When I first saw the new Loonatics show I thought it was pretty good. I love each of the characters; Lexi could have been done a little better though but that okay. I figured this show, if it had enough people that liked it, would be better in fan fiction. It's is a smidge darker than the original Loony Toons, which I love. The plot seems a little boring for my taste but everything else seems fine. I can handle the corny jokes because that's just what you get with cartoons these days and I love the idea of the Loony Toons having super powers but I think it's a good thing that they made it their ancestors rather than the original ones. I've read a lot of bad reviews about this show and the pattern I'm seeing is that people feel this new show betrays the old Loony Toons. If you think about it, it really doesn't what so ever. The creators made it so that it leaves Bugs, Daffy and the others alone, to focuses completely on its original characters. It has a lot of potential and I hope the creators of this show do a good job because I'd like to see a lot more of this. So now if people are still reading this I'll relieve you of my random ramblings.

* * *

I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. Don't sue me.

* * *

Loonatics Tower was unusually quiet. Ace looked around, his sapphire blue eyes scanned the control room. The leader heaved a heavy sigh and continued typing despite his pounding headache. His eyes burned, the bright screen did little to help the heat radiating off the round orbs. Normally his eyes were the greatest weapons he had but as of late they had been acting up, that very morning he had fried the TV during Duck's weather hour. Ace had gotten so aggravated with the feathered foul; so when the normal flash and burning that only came in battles lifted it was no surprise that the entire team stood in shock next to the smoking television.

"Jeez," His glove glad fingers stopped typing and met his eyelids in an attempt to calm the burn. "Why can't I just have normal, laser vision eyes?"

"Ace?" The genius coyote walked into the stale room, addressing his leader calmly. The rabbit had been on edge lately; the morning prior was not the first time Ace had let his temper get the better of him.

"What is it Tech? I'm busy." His sharp answer did little to intimidate his friend; Ace doubted it would.

"Lexi ordered some supper. I volunteered to see if you wanted some…" ...silence..., "well?"

"Well what?" Tech sighed; Ace just couldn't make this easy for him could he?

"Well, are you going to come eat?"

"Not hungry. I'm busy Tech, stop distracting me."

"You haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning, and all you had was a cup of coffee so technically you really haven't eaten anything in two days." Ace rubbed his fingers over his eyelids again.

"I…I shouldn't." Tech laughed and walked closer.

"You shouldn't eat? What kind of logic is that buddy?" Ace swerved in his chair, though his eyes looked anywhere but the coyote.

"I didn't mean I shouldn't eat but…Tech, I'm dangerous. Don't ya get it? That smokin TV couldda been anyone of you guys!" Tech walked forward, a foot away from Ace, forcing the rabbit's eyes on him.

"Well, you can't hurt me, now can you?" The question was a simple one, one that Ace hadn't even thought of. Tech could rebuild his body, mostly from tiny particles blown apart in the technician's lab explosions. Ace should have remembered that. Come to think of it, Ace couldn't remember a lot of things lately that he should have. Training in his dojo was becoming harder, each movement sluggish and clumsy. He couldn't even remember simple attack sequences.

"Ace?" The small touch on his shoulder, surprised him, the familiar, unwanted heat retuned to his eyes and he shoved his worried teammate to the side just before the blast came.

"DARNIT!" Ace lowered himself to the ground, his palms pressed tightly over his burning eyes. The sliding doors opened, the rest of the team ran in.

"What heck was that!" Tech noticed spilled lo-mein noodles all over the front of Duck's uniform.

"Tech? ACE! What happened!" Lexi ran over to her fellow rabbit and kneeled down next to him. "Ace?" Her voice lowered as she wrapped one of her hands around his, trying to steer it away from his eyes. Suddenly his legs veered out and kicked herharda good yard away. He crawledbackwards under the computer desk, his palms still pressed tightly over his eyes. The team was shocked into silence, Lexi moved slowly, sitting up from the spot where she had landed. The only sound in the tower was Ace's labored breathing.

* * *

"You're saying he wont talk?" Duck asked when the coyote reentered the lab. Tech shook his head. An hour had passed and their leader had yet to move from his spot under the computer desk.

"He just keeps muttering phrases. Words he's jumbled together that don't even seem sensible. He was fine when I talked to him eairler. I don't understand what's _wrong _with him." Tech rubbed his head, his long ears crinkled back in thought.

"Maybe…" Rev sighed. His unusually calm manner scared the team into the seriousness of the situation. "Maybe, he-just-needs-a-doctor?" Slam, though his speech was hardly understandable shook his head and spouted off random noises. Lexi nodded, understanding what his point was.

"Slam's right. Ace hates the doctor. Last time we went to one Slam had to practically drag him to get his shot." Duck smirked.

"Now, Lexi that's not true. Once he saw that cute nurse he practically leapt into the chair." Lexi grabbed the duck's uniform and lifted him above her head.

"_What did he do?_!" Tech laughed, glad Duck broke the awkward uncertainty,and walked over to separate them.

"Lexi, you know Ace, he's a shameless flirt. Even though he does it better than Duck is no reason to get angry." Duck huffed and folded his arms across his chest once he was back on the ground.

"That's a lie and you know it." Tech, ignoring the duck, walked back to his desk and leaned against the metal frame.

"The question here is, how do we get him to a doctor?" Suddenly the lights began to flash and the loud alarm went off. "LEXI! Get to Ace! We'll go see what's up in the city!" The rest of the team filed out of the room, leaving the pink bunny by herself to handle their ailing leader.

"…This should be fun."

Lexi walked slowly into the main computer room and kneeled down next to her friend. True to Tech's word Ace sat under the desk, his mouth moving quickly and his voice stuttering out noises.

"Lex…I, my head hurts." Ace vaulted suddenly from under the desk and into her arms. The surprised rabbit had no choice but to sit and rub her hand along Ace's spine wondering what the cause of his strange behavior was.

"Do you want me to help you to your room? Maybe you're just tired." Ace shook his head, never looking up from his place in her lap.

"I…I feel like I just…my head hurts. No…I can't."

"You can't what? Ace?" Ace shoved her back and got up, running from the room and heading towards the street exit. "ACE, COME BACK!" Lexi took off after him, her trained gymnast legs just barely keeping his speed.

The pink rabbit looked skyward to where she saw the blasts from the rest of the team's battle. Lexi looked closer, the blast sounded close, too close for her comfort. She took off again with renewed strength and would have caught her leader if asudden blast hadn't knocked a chunk of building at her. Dust blew about her trapped form. Lexi shot a beam at the rock, destroying it instantly into rubble.  
She looked around, trying toignore the dust and ash that flew around her and obscured her vision. A small familiar tornado spun past her, dispelling the cloud of dust and ash. When he saw that his job was done, Slam stopped spinning and turned to his bunny companion. He grunted something and Lexi nodded, following his footsteps easier than she had for Ace's. Slam led her back to the group, who stood among the wreckage;nursing their wounds. It seemed the battle was over. Tech looked up when the two approached, his eyes narrowing slightly concentrating on a thought.

"Lexi, I told you to stay at the tower." Lexi nodded and helped Rev up from the ground.

"I _was_ at the tower, but Ace justtook off. I was chasing after him but a _building_ fell on me. I'm _so_sorry!" Lexi hollered back. This whole situation was working her emotions. She tried staying calm but now they were without a leader and a friend, and it was all her fault. Duck teleported over to the rest, dusting dirt off his uniform.

"So what do we do now?" A loud blast came from the piles of rubble, and with it a malicious laugh.

"**You burn Loonatics, _you burn." _**

****

* * *

**_I'm sorry if Ace seems a little OOC but you'll find out why in the next chapter. I hope this isn't too boring or overdone, but it probably is. Please be kind about the grammar and or spelling, my computer no longer checks for that kind of thing and I'm horrible at spelling. Since the series just started I'm making up a lot of facts. Ace just seems like the kind of person that would flirt...Oh well. Tell me what you think, and no flames please! _**


	2. Second Chapter

OH MY GOD I think I just about died laughing last weekend for the Sypher episode when Tech was recording Rev's speed. Mum's now officially seeking metal help for me due to total lack of "maturity". Okay well here … Second chapter! Btw this story might contain a small amount of cursing, just thought I'd put that so I don't get people angry with me, I'm sorry if it bothers you.

* * *

The team turned towards the malicious voice, spreading out as another blast discharged above them. Tech took the lead, shouting orders to the rest; hoping, somehow, they could get to the ethereal voice. Tech ran to where it looked like the blasts were coming from, praying that it was just his imagination that caused the deadly rays of light to seem familiar. The coyote could see a silhouette through the smog. The outline was tall, and probably around Slam's build. He ran faster, thinking that if he was quiet enough he could catch the figure off-guard. Tech noticed a metal pipe not to far away. Using his power, he grabbed the pipe and encompassed it in green energy. 

He was almost there; Tech didn't trust his aim enough to throw from his current distance and he just needed to get a little closer. Suddenly pain erupted from his side, his body crumpled and slid a good ways along the street. His green eyes scanned into the thick cloud of dust before him; the thing that attacked him was no where in sight.

"**Trying to sneak up on me dog?" **Tech's vision swerved to his left, his plan failed and the figure now knew his location. The coyote growled and jumped up from the ground, ready to fight. **"Attack me, and your rabbit friend will _never_ be shown mercy." **The shadow's avowal stopped Tech in mid strike. Tech watched as the figure walked out from behind the thin screen of smoke. The shadow blurred before forming into a tall red fox.

"What do you mean? Are you the cause of Ace's powers malfunctioning?" The mad creature laughed loudly. He watched Tech with bright red eyes. Both gleamed with pleasure.

"**He is the cause of his own problems. I've only helped them surface." **

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"Tech-watch-out!" A red flash zoomed past him, grabbing him by the arm and saving Tech from becomingthe smoking hole that had formed, seconds later on the ground he'd justoccupied. "What's-going-on? Who's-that-guy? Wow-that-was-really-close." Rev glanced back at the destroyed street, thankful for his quick speed.

"He's controlling Ace, somehow…I'm pretty sure." Rev sighed, seeming relieve about something.

"Oh-good-I-thought-Ace-was-just-attacking-us-for-fun! It's-not-everyday-your-friend-shoots-his-deadly-laser-eyes-at-you." Tech did a double take, taking a moment to decipher Rev's quick speech.

"Wait, Ace is the one…Crap. I knew the blasts looked familiar. We have to be careful we don't want to hurt him." The fox returned into view, aiming his energy filled fist at them.

"**I'll give you a choice, dog." **Tech glared at the villain, but listened closely, willing to try anything to get out of the battle with everyone alive.

"What would that be?" The nameless fox didn't answer and instead snapped his fingers, calling the Loonatic's leader to him in seconds. Tech looked at his worn friend. Ace's eyes were dulled, glazed with the infection that had tired out his mind.

"**You may have him back, but not for good. In five days I will return to take him. Five days, Loonatics. And you shall not mention our exchange to him. If you care for your leader then I suggest you make the most of his last few days." **He held out his hand, waiting with a smirk on his face for Tech to agree. Tech looked to Rev for help, eager for any ideas the roadrunner might have had. But Rev just shrugged his shoulders, a reassuring look on his face.

"It's-better-than-getting-our-butts-kicked-like-before, cause-we-were-really-really-_really­-_getting-our-butts-kicked-before." Tech nodded and grasped the offered hand.

"Fine…it's a deal then."

"**Good," **The fox said, then without any warning he grabbed the back of Ace's collar and flung him into the nearest building.The already strained structure collapse from the impact, burying their leader and injuring him furtur. **"See you in five days, Loonatics."** With his smile still set in place the villian fled, blending back into the fog like he was never there. Leaving his glowing red eyes, imprinted into the their memory.

"ACE!" Rev sped to the destroyed building and began to push away the thin layer of rocks. "Tech! He's bleeding!" The scientist ran over, hearing Rev's cry, and kneeled down next to his feathered friend. He cursed loudly, seeing the gash that ran down the side of Ace's head. Other marks littered the left side of his face, not too deep but still problematic. Tech raised his wrist comunicator to his mouth and pressed one ofits many buttons.

"Guys we need you down here now. We're by the Acme Film studio. Ace's hurt, could be fatal. I repeat we need you down here immediately," The two didn't have to wait long, Duck arrived moments later, teleporting a few feet away from the wreckage. Slam came next, dragging Lexi along for the whirlwind ride. Tech stood, and motioned to Ace's prone body. "Slam, I need you to carry Ace back to the tower, do so very carefully, he's already in critical condition. But if we hurry I should be able to fix it without a problem."

* * *

Darkness swirled around him. The void stretched endlessly in all directions. Voices echoed off the walls, if there were any, and carried the muffled sounds to his ears. He forced himself into consciousness, snapping his eye shut when bright light flooded his sore vision. Ace let a groan free, allowing the noise vibrate in the back of his throat before it died out. 

"Ace?" Someone called his name; his headache magnified the word, and worsened the sharp, throbbing twinge.

He cracked one eye open,causing the light momentarily blind him into a daze. Ace groaned again and slowly sat up in the bed. Lexi's worried face stared intently back at him, and made Ace wonder how serious his unknown injury was.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, the tone of her voice lowered. The throb in his head was dulling down; now reduced to a small pounding in the back of his ears. Ace grimaced and brought his hand up to scratch his temple.

"Itchy." He paused when his fingertips brushed over cotton. His hand was suddenly slapped away, alerting him to Tech's presence. The coyote stood opposite of Lexi, holding a bottle of hydrogen peroxide in his hands, his face took on a slightly annoyed expression.

"Don't scratch the bandages. Why do you _always _have to scratch the bandages?"

"I don't always scratch 'em. Speaking of which why am I even wearing bandages?" Tech rolled his eyes, heaving his shoulders in a shrug.

"Because you needed them." Ace glared. Tech's sidestepping answer did little to help his growing annoyance. He brought his hand back up to his head, feeling the amount of wrappings Tech had placed there.

"Did ya have to put ten layers Tech?" Lexi sighed; the worried look was wiped from her face now that he seem alright.

"It's only two Ace. Don't be overdramatic." Ace tried his question again.

"What happened?"

"You should rest, do you want some painkillers?" Lexi turned to the desk, completely ignoring his question.

"Damnit, what happened?" Ace shouted, slamming his hand down on the bed, anger clear in his voice at the lack of answers he was being given. The rabbit also noticed his lack of vision. He lowered his other hand and felt over his left eye, sighing when he felt only more cotton.

"You got hurt when we were fighting." Tech answered silently, looking out the window to avoid his leader's one-eyed stare. Ace's nose twitched, and his brow scrunched up in confusion.

"When did this happen? I don't remember…fighting or anything." Tech sat down and placed his hand under his chin, thinking to himself for a moment.

"Well, what's the last thing you do remember?" Ace pondered the question, looking down at his hands that he now had placed in his lap and sat in the akward silence that filled the medical wing.

"Umm…walking back with the pizza we ordered. I guess" Lexi fell back into her chair; the worried look had returned to her face.

"Ace, the last time we ordered pizza was four days ago."She whispered skeptically. Ace blinked. That was certainly not the answer he was expecting.

"Four days…? But! What-what's been? I-I mean…_what?" _

"Maybe that gash really did impair your brain." Ace shoved Tech's hand away and huffed, leaning back against the head board and crossing his arms over his chest.

"There's nothing wrong with my brain Tech."Tech laughed and leaned back into his chair as well.

"Hmm, you _seem_ to be acting normal. But you really should get some sleep." Ace nodded, keeping his only useful eye on Tech for a while.

"You alright Tech? You seem worn out." Tech stared not expecting to be asked that from someone lying in a med lab bed. He smiled, glad that Ace really was acting like his old self and nodded, hoisting his sore body up from the chair.

"I'm fine Ace, and I reiterate, get some rest. Do you think you'll need more pain medicine?" Ace eyed the tray that was placed behind Tech, his spine straitening at the sight of the sharp needles that were arranged atop the frame. Tech, guessing at what that look meant, laughed and walked towards the door, listening to it slide closed behind him. Yet the mirth on Tech's face died down once the doors clicked shut.

Making up his mind he quickened his pace, and turned the corner, heading right for his lab. Rev and Duck blocked his path, however, as the two stood in the hallway, talking about random topics to pass the time. Both birds looked up, hearing his footsteps echo off the floor. Duck leaned back against the wall, trying to hide his worry for Ace with an annoyed expression.

"The rabbit alright in there?" Tech nodded and Rev let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding.

"Is-he-you-know-still-all-weird? Are-his-powers-acting-up? Is-he-mad-that-we-gave-up-so-easily-in-the-fight?" Rev's questions flew by so fast Tech only heard the last one.

"I didn't tell him, and you two wont either. Rev, that especially means you, just watch what you say around him…alright?" Rev nodded, a determined look now set on his hyper face. Tech glanced over towards Duck, receiving a nod and a his usual cocky smile. Tech walked past them, and continued on his path to his lab. Rev followed his best friend, waving back at Duck that they'd talk later.

"Tech! Hey-wait-up." Tech paused in his steps giving the roadrunner the oportunity to catch up.

"That's a weird thing for you to say. Never thought I'd hear it from you." Rev blushed and looked down at his slow moving feet.

"I'm just tired." Tech stopped, grabbing Rev's arm gently. He raised an eyebrow, taking in the bird's drooping eyes and dragging limbs.

"You sure?" He placed his hand on Rev's forehead, feeling for any sign of illness. Rev smiled and slapped away Tech's hand.

"Yeah-I'm-sure. The-whole-week's-just-been-a-little-crazy-don't-you-think?" Tech nodded and continued walking, finally reaching his beloved laboratory. He slid the door open and stepped aside, letting Rev enter before him like always.

Rev looked around the giant room before he crashed inelegantly into his own chair. Tech took his place at his computer and pulled a disk from his pocket. "What's-that-Tech?" Rev questioned while Tech placed the circular disk into the drive.

"Samples of Ace's blood. I'm going to find out what's infecting his powers before his time's up."

* * *

I think I'm happier with this chapter. Not much Ace angst but I promise more with the next one. Also what I think his past was like right after the comet hit. I'm really exited about this story….Woot! Anyway off you go… and off I go to rewatch SpaceJam ...Review! 


	3. Third Chapter

Merry Christmas (Or any other holidays you might celebrate) everyone. I know it's been awhile, sorry for the wait; midterms mutilated me this year (I hate having eight classes). My art final, alone, took four days to complete, but c'est la vie (French was hard as well) I hope the long wait hasn't tortured you all obvious sarcasm nudge

I feel bad…Slam's character is so hard to do and I feel like I'm making him do all the grunt work. And I think I'm making Tech sound like such a mother hen. He has to take care of everyone… jeez sigh.

To answer some questions, yes this will be an AcexLexi paired fic….

Oh and SpaceJam's the movie with Michael Jordan and the Loony Toons. Where they play basketball. I was hoping that by watching it I'd get some inspiration.

* * *

I don't own Loonatics Unleashed.

* * *

Lexi knocked on the metal door and waited for Ace's voice to allow her entry. She stood in the hallway, carrying the large tray of food that Slam had graciously prepared. Lexi tapped her foot, waiting just a little longer before she finally decided to barge in. 

While balancing the tray in one hand she pressed the keypad and opened up the med lab door with the other. She looked into the room, and noticed that Ace was spread across the bed, asleep. Most of the bed covers were shed, and strewn along the floor; the rest were haphazardly placed below his waist. Lexi smiled at the sight and watched his chest rise and fall evenly, alerting her that he really was resting like Tech had instructed.

She placed the tray of food gently on the night table that stood next to the bed, and took a seat in a nearby chair. The coyote had suggested taking shifts to make sure their stubborn leader was getting plenty of rest, instead of training like he would have been had they not locked the door at night or kept him under constant surveillance during the day. Lexi's eyes rose from his chest to his face, looking sadly at the bandages that covered the handsome features.

Tech had informed them not to worry; that Ace's injuries were not as bad as they had thought; the gash had not been too deep, and that it should heal completely in about two weeks. Ace's energy had returned the day after he regained consciousness, but Tech kept insisting he stay in bed for at least three days.

'_Meaning he'll be up and about by five tomorrow morning…He can be so stubborn sometimes. I just hope Tech finds that cure he's been working on before it's too late.' _

* * *

Ace woke to the strong smell of iodine and the sweet sight of four starch white walls. Using these clues Ace deduced he was in a hospital. 

'_Great,' _He thought sarcastically, '_I love hospitals.'_

The door to his left creaked open loudly, and a small head popped through.

"You can come in Emily." Ace rubbed his sore eyes, glaring at the IV that had been stabbed into his hand, and greeted his girlfriend. The purple rabbit sat down, a frightened looked crossed her face.

"Oh my god…Ace, you're black and yellow!" Ace blinked and looked at his hand again, rubbing the black fur that covered it. "Ace, do you have any idea how worried I've been?" She asked, her tone changing from worried to furious.

"As worried as someone can be when a giant comet crashes in a city?" His jab only angered her more. Ace laughed nervously and rubbed his aching neck. "Well I'm okay, right?" He asked. Emily looked at her own hands, her face drained in color at the simple question.

"They don't know. Your current DNA doesn't match any of your previous records. Ace, the back wavefrom the comet somehow mutated your genes. The doctor's heard from other hospitals that say a few others have the same case as you, but you're the first to wake up so far," Ace twisted the fabric of his hospital shirt, picking at the fuzz with his fingers. Emily was silent for a while until she bravely decided to speak again. "Ace, we need to talk." Ace grinned sadly, knowing full well what this was about and had, frankly, seen it was coming.

"Well this can't be good." Emily glared at him again for his all-knowing tone.

"I met some one last month…I've known him since high school and we dated for a bit a while back. I saw him at the coffee shop downtown and we really hit it off again," She paused, waiting to see what Ace would say. When he said nothing she continued. "His name's Conner." Ace snorted, he knew that name quite well.

"Well I hope you two are happy together." Ace didn't even wince from the harsh sting in his words…but neither did Emily.

"I've been meaning to do this for a long time Ace. Maybe if you weren't always hiding in you work our relationship could have continued," Ace snorted and continued to glare out of the frosted hospital window. "I'll come to pick up my things later. The doctor said you could leave whenever you wanted. Nothing's broken or in need of stitches, but they'd like you to come back in a week. Here." She handed him her apartment key and stood up.

Ace tried to stand as well, but leaned against his pillow when his sore back cracked under the strain. Ace stared at the key, gripping it loosely between his fingers.

They both jumped when the door swung open, slamming against the wall and making an obvious dent. A large red fox walked through the frame, finally knocking the lopsided door off its loose hinges.

"Ems, you dump the rabbit yet? I wanna get out of this town before they decide to evacuate the damn place," The fox, who was apparently Conner, glared at Ace before extending his hand. "Sorry, buddy. Looks like you've been dumped." Ace glared back but took the hand, giving his own snide remark.

"Oh well, at least I know she didn't choose anyone better looking than me," Ace squinted his sore eyes. "How old _are_ you anyway, doc? Fifty?" Emily winced when she heard a slam against the opposite wall. She knew Conner was self conscious about his age and that he could also sometimes be violent; bad combinations for someone like Ace.

"Ass hole. You should be grateful you're in a hospital cause you're gonna need it after I'm done with you." Ace slapped his head and groaned, his oblivious lack of fear showing.

"Jeez, you'd think that with that big head of yours you could come up with better threats. That one's ancient." Ace's sarcasm only fuelled Conner's anger, and earned him another slam against the thick white wall.

"Ems told me you were a stunt double not a damn comedian," He looked back at his new shocked girlfriend and said, "Maybe that's why you dumped him, you never did have a good sense of humor."

Ace's eyes began to burn in anger, and all the while Conner's thick fingers tightened around his throat; the panic he felt before was growing stronger. A flash of light and a loud crash echoed through the quiet hallways of the large hospital. Ace fell to the floor, the small panic attack taking his breath away and drawing his eyes down to the tiled floor.

"CONNER!" Ace's eyes remained on the floor. The strongest scent of copper he'd ever encountered filled his senses, making his thought process clumsy. His eyes burned again, this time tears threatened to spill from the eyes that lifted, meeting the sight that he had, somehow, created.

"_Oh my God…" _His voice strained, barely heard above Emily's hysteric sobs. Conner lie, prone, in the middle of the tainted red room. Blood covered his still body, and Ace knew the fox was dead.

"What did you _do?"_ Ace watched her scream, his enhanced eyes taking in every detail of her distraught features. Tears coated Emily's sad face, and her small fingers clung to Conner's bloodied shirt, as if it was the only thing keeping her up right.

"_What the hell did you do, Ace?_" She screamed again, burying her face in Conner's hair. Doctor's began to pour in, the blasts that, in Ace's mind seemed to have sounded hours ago, alerted them to the murder he had mistakenly caused. The burning only increased with the added stress the doctors brought, and Ace felt another wave of panic rising.

His quick feet rushed him towards the window, and flung him off the fire escape. His breath caught when he hit the ground, but he pushed the fear away until two blocks later it consumed him. He stopped in an alleyway, and emptied the contents of his starved stomach behind a foul smelling dumpster. After nothing came up, and he was only left with dry heaves he tried to stand; his legs, however, seemed in no mood to cooperate; having just run a fair distance, and began to shake with pain.

Ace's knees hit the ground hard; the cuts that he hadn't noticed before stung upon the harsh contact, making his teeth snap together, and his breath come out in a painful hiss. He rolled up his pant's leg, ignoring the fact that the blood from the fabric clung to his newly darkened fur, and examined his injuries. Two twin cuts lined the top of his knees. Ace sighed, and rolled the hospital pants back down, staining his shirt when he rubbed the blood off his fingers on to the thin article.

He willed the erratic breathing back down, pinching the bridge of his nose to, hopefully, stop the pounding that continued to assault his eyes. He brought hisarm back down to stare at the fur covered limb, the blood from Conner's wound seemed to pour down from between his black fingers.

He shot up, his legs obviously forgetting their earlier protests, and flung his already sore body against the opposite alley wall.

The breathing Ace had tried so hard to stifle came back full force as another panic attack hit him. Pain seared across his eyes, and he could feel his blue orbs spinning, almost loosing consciousness as they rolled into the back of his head.

In a desperate attempt to keep the pain away from his eyes he focused it to his skull, slamming his head against the thick brick wall behind him. The part of his mind, that wasn't screaming in pain, told Ace that he had to remain calm and just tell the police it had been an accident. He wasn't even sure what _had_ happened, but seeing the big brute's lifeless body on the cold hospital floor was something Ace had never wanted to witness.

His breath hitched again, his long ears barely picking up the faint sound of an Acmetropolis's patrol car siren. Ace staggered over to the alley's opening and down the street, looking for any signs of the cop car. It wasn't long before several pulled up and surrounded him, their blaring lights nearly blinding his sensitive eyes.

"Freeze and put your hands in the air!" A man yelled, holding a stun blaster in his hands. Ace's arms flew above his head immediately. The more he cooperated the less they could blame him for later on. One of the cops walked towards him, slowly pulling out a pair of handcuffs to bind him with from her back pocket.

As she approached Ace he tried to sort things out, still keeping his hands in the air as a sign of peaceful obedience.

"I didn't mean to; I swear. I don't even know what happened. I didn't mean to do anything!" The woman didn't look all that convinced as she pulled his arms down and placed the cuffs tight around Ace's thin wrists.

"Ace Bunny, you are charged with the murder of Conner Anthony William. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an…" Her voice drifted away, drowned out by deep breathing that would count as the third panic attack he'd had that day.

They wouldn't listen. Ace would be going to jail and he still couldn't figure out how he had managed to kill someone twice his size and stronger than he would ever be. The sirens and bright lights continued to violently assault his senses, until the searing pain beneath his eyes returned. The flash of light blinded his vision, but didn't deafen his ears. Ace could hear a loud explosion; one that was so close he could feel the shock against his fur, but it got rid of the cops; that, Ace was thankful for.

Ace ran back down into the alley; speeding through the twists and turns that made up the slums of Acmetropolis.

* * *

"Ace, wake up." Ace opened his eye; the dull lights of the med lab formed a sort of silhouette around a thin figure. Once his eye adjusted he saw that said thin figure was his only female teammate: Lexi Bunny.

Ace sat up, careful not to stretch anything that would unintentionally undo all the work Tech had done for his wounds. Ace tilted his slightly throbbing head down to stare at the food Lexi had brought; a hungry look placed itself on his face, only matched by the loud protests his stomach gave off. His companion smiled and set the filled tray on the bed, giving a warning that it may be a bit hot.

Ace paused in his consumption, and looked around the medical lab. It looked the same as it had been every time he woke up; the only difference being the fuzzy edge was gone that had, earlier, surrounded his eye. The rest of the tower sounded quiet, though he couldn't tell since he was without Lexi's amazing hearing ability. Ace swallowed the mouthful of bread, and risked a glance at his friend. Lexi sat in silence, her chin rested in her hand, and her eyes diverted outside; past the window on the far wall.

"So, where is everyone?" Ace questioned, drawing her from the slight daze she had lapsed into. Lexi grabbed the glass of water from the bed stand, and handed it to Ace.

"Tech and Rev are in the lab… I'm not really sure what they're up to, though," She lied, "Duck and Slam went downtown to pick up supper, and I'm in here with you." Ace nodded, taking the answer to be acceptable, and continued to drink his warm soup.

After ten minutes of drinking and coughing, more drinking and more coughing, Ace finally decided his throat could take no more and he place the bowl down with a slight air of finality. He sighed, feeling the small breath scratch his sensitive throat.

"Lexi…" Lexi looked back up from her magazine, and at Ace with acurious glance.

"What is it Ace? Do you want some more water?" Ace shook his head and leaned forward, away from the support of the metal headboard, and leaned his weight on his bent arms. Ace chose his next words carefully, and said them slowly, trying his best to sound innocent.

"I…I could get it myself Lex."

"No." Lexi said, immediately looking back down at her magazine. Ace let his head loll to the side, groaning while his long ears flopped in his face.

"Lexi, come on. Don't make me beg. I'll do anything!" Lexi tried to ignore her friend's pleas, but soon found it hard when Ace snatched away her magazine.

"ACE, give that back darn it!" Ace laughed and tutted, waving a finger in her face.

"Let me out, please. I promise I wont even go near the training room and I'll take it easy if I feel even the least bit woozy." Lexi thought about it for a moment, weighing her options. Tech had told the team three days, and that would be tomorrow, technically, _but _Ace seemed fine now; and had been since yesterday morning; except for the slight dizzy spells.

"Fine, but I'm going to be watching you . all. day. long." She put extra emphasis on the last three words as she helped his from the bed.

"I'd hoped you would say that." Ace gave her a small wink, his usual grin set on his bandaged face. Lexi just rolled her eyes at Ace's flirtatious display, having grown accustomed to it a long time ago. She staggered next to Ace, moving slowly so he could get his lost equilibrium back. His legs were shaky, having already hurt them in the fight; then not walking on them for a few days only made it worse. But Ace's legs became used to the pressure soon, and Lexi let him walk by himself, knowing it already embarrassed him to require her assistance.

The two rabbits walked down the hallway, waiting silently as they stopped for the door leading into the main room to open fully. Ace smiled upon entering that familiar room, laughing when he laid eyes on the sight of Slam and Duck fighting for food.

"Hey docs, what's up?" His question brought up surprised looks from his other teammates, causing Duck to stop in mid punch, his fist barley missing Slam's ear. Slam called out something seemingly unintelligible, but Lexi understood and smiled.

"He says he's fine. You try arguing with him. I just hope Tech's not mad."

"I don't care, really. I just don't want to hear him complain later of headaches," The group turned around, looking at the door where Tech's voice originated. Rev stood next to the scientist, a rarely placed, subdued look on his tired features. Tech also looked a bit worn, but he was used to working around the clock; Rev wasn't. Tech smirked and walked into the room, taking his normal seat at the messy table. He looked back at his leader, his eyes scrutinizing Ace's somewhat pale features.

"I noticed you coughing this morning, you up to eating noodles and pot stickers?" He asked, waving one around in the air. Ace smiled back, and nearly jumped to his seat.

"Hey, anything's better than soup."


End file.
